


YOU & ME

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Evolution, F/M, Hopeful Ending, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: Simon has a crush. Clary is dating Jace. Jace is the crush. Uh oh.





	1. ＣＲＵＳＨ ＭＥ

Of course not.  
Nope.  
Never.  
The pansexual best friend  
never gets the boy in the end.  
Not in real life.  
He knew.  
He truly did.  
Yet he fell.  
Hard.  
For his best friend's boyfriend.  
Not his fault.  
The lad was hot.  
Jace was sea, and Simon  
was desperate to drown.


	2. ＨＯＯＫ ＭＥ

A grin.  
It's all it took.  
A grin and two mismatched eyes.  
Call him cliché, call him weak.  
He probably is.  
Does he regret it ?   
Not at all...?  
Not yet.   
Not truly.  
A grin, two mismatched eyes   
and a glance in his way.  
He was hooked.   
Too late.  
It barely lasted, really.  
A split second at the utmost.  
It's all it took.  
Simon was hooked.


	3. ＳＯＡＫ ＭＥ

And he jumped.   
He jumped in the sea.  
Not willing to dive in, no.  
He was already underneath.   
But willing to drown.   
So deep, so low that   
he could no longer be found.  
He had already lost himself anyway.  
Lost himself to him, in him.   
In his eyes, in his smile, in his...  
His pants ? Nah. Never.   
But Simon could dream.


	4. ＢＲＥＡＫ ＭＥ

Why and when did he agree   
on going to cinema with them again ?   
They were, that itself hurt.  
But they also were, sickeningly cute.   
Kudos, he supposed, were in order.  
Pop Corn, an underrated savior, really.  
Mid-movie, there was no longer any.  
So he kindly proposed to go and get some.   
Never came back.  
Not that night.  
Not with them.  
Sorry Maureen.


	5. ＣＯＮＦＵＳＥ ＭＥ

Magnus is... Quite magical.  
Really.  
A beautiful soul.  
Send on earth to grace them all with his flawlessness and and generosity.   
Alec was... There.  
It's a package deal.  
Like Simon and Clary used to be.  
But even Alec got dismissed when Simon uttered the word personal.


	6. ＡＬＩＥＮＡＴＥ ＭＥ

Clary had cornered him about the movie incident.  
Very long line to get some popcorn and an impromptu stop by the bathroom had been his explanation.  
"And what ? You found Narnia in there ?"  
"Funny, Fray."  
He tried to chuckle.  
A pained grimace was all she got.  
After a few seconds of examining him,  
she patted his shoulder,  
reminding him that he could tell her anything.  
Anything except, except that  
he'd want her boyfriend to kiss him  
for so long that they'd both need to grow gills.  
"My mom's just struggling to pay the bills."  
He choked out, ashamed.  
Helen was more than perfectly  
capable of taking care of her children.  
Clary seemed to buy it though.  
Proof that they had never been so distant...  
But like the stubborn teenagers they were, they both nodded and decided to ignore the elephant in the room.  
He walked away.


	7. ＡＣＫＮＯＷＬＥＤＧＥ ＭＥ

Simon didn't want to be there.  
Or he didn't want to admit it to himself.   
How come he learnt just now that Jace was in the football team though ?  
Alec too, of course.   
Alexander was the reason they were here.  
Simon smiled fondly at his friend who had his eyes glued on his boyfriend.  
And allowed himself to daydream.  
Until....  
Until he didn't knew if he was...  
Had Jace just waved at him.  
That smile.   
Was it, for him ?  
He looked around.  
Nope.  
No one else.  
Only he and Magnus.  
So it must've been.  
Simon awkwardly waved back,   
with a blinding smile.  
Too late.  
Jace was no longer watching him.  
He had his helmet on   
and was running around the field.  
Still, it happened.


	8. ＳＣＡＲＥ ＭＥ

"I dig the shirt."  
Simon choked on a mouthful of soda.  
Jace had talked to him.  
Jace had noticed his shirt.  
What shirt again ?  
He looked down and read :  
 **'No Sexual InQUEERy here.'**  
 **'Pantastic.'**  
Simon grinned, proudly.  
His eyes met Jace's.  
The grin faltered.  
He stood up from his chair and left  
the cafeteria as the other sat down.  
Fear not, pretty boy won't eat alone.  
Usually, pretty girl, comes and join.  
This time, was no exception.


	9. ＲＥＭＥＭＢＥＲ ＭＥ ?

Magnus is a life saver.  
Maureen was a friend.  
Simon felt like an asshole.  
Friendzone is a bitch.  
Unrequited love is her favorite weapon.  
Simon knew all too well.  
He hadn't even made it into  
the acquaintance-zone though.  
He'd need to actually  
be able to talk to Jace for that.  
Anyway, Sheamus and the magician  
made their way outside of school.  
Magnus had a thing with his name.  
Simon had a thing with Magnus'  
iincredible abilities and knowledge.  
They both had their things.  
Never truly infatuated with the other though.  
Not enough.


	10. ＰＵＳＨ ＭＥ

Isabelle is a black widow.  
She walks on men's heart with her stilletos.  
Simon never craved for a hole in his chest.  
But tonight he was feeling bold.  
Maybe it was the sight of goldilock and his best friend being obnoxiously adorable.  
Maybe it was the alcohol.  
Maybe it was a taste for self-destruction.  
Anyway, there he was.  
Kissing her, senseless.  
No biggie.  
No meaning.  
Except...  
Except Alec wasn't having it.  
He pulled Simon by the ear.  
Not that his sister needed to protected.  
God no.  
Simon's heart did.  
His ribs a little as well.   
So Alec cared ?


	11. ＨＵＳＨ ＭＥ

Of course he cared.  
Alec also knew.  
"You don't do one night stands."  
"You don't do pep talks."  
A huff, from both parts,   
alone on the balcony of Magnus' flat.  
Not another single word.  
Alec was just observing him.  
That's when Simon understood   
that Alec was just the silent type.  
And must've noticed so much   
more than he let people know.  
They starred at each other.  
There was a hint of amusement, a lot of  
understanding  and alcohol-induced lust dancing in their eyes.  
No one acted upon it.  
They both loved Magnus.  
Not each other.  
Not yet.  
Not like that.  
Hopefully, never like that.


	12. ＩＮＴＥＲＬＵＤＥ

"You like my brother !" Jace declared when Simon stepped back in. "Makes so much more sense now ! That's why you're a stuttering mess around me !" He chuckled.

Simon raised both of his eyebrows, lost. "Who now ?"

"Alec. My brother."

"I do ?"

"I saw you two outside." Jace said, cheeks reddening a little. "I wasn't spying on you ! I swear ! I just saw..."

Simon chuckled, dryly. "I don't care." He shrugged. "No. I do not like Alec. I love Magnus and want him happy." He declared and motioned to move away.

Jace followed him. "That is literally the most you ever said to me." He grinned. "Are we getting somewhere Lewis ?"

Simon turned around. He tried. He really tried to glare at Jace. But it turned fond. He shook his head, choosing to remain silent.

"So there's something I wanted to say... You're... Well, I don't know you yet. You never gave me the opportunity to get to know you. But obviously Clary cares a lot about you so you must be pretty awesome. Like me." He chuckled. "And since you're her best friend, I supposed it would be better if we weren't avoiding each other 24/7..." He shrugged. "Truce ?"

Simon took the hand offered to him, shaking it with a firm grip. "Truce." And then... Then Jace grinned and he forgot to let go.

He should've.

Definitely.

Because a second later, they were crashed together as someone tried to make their way past them.

His face... His face was even more flawless from up close... Simon's eyes trailed to the blond's bottom lip before quickly looking back up; noticing how painfully close they were physically standing but knowing all too well how mentally far they actually were.

No one leant it. No sparkle in Jace's eyes, no magical but confusing kiss. None of that shit. Just Simon storming off before the blonde could say anything.

**"So much for truce..."**


	13. ＰＬＥＡＳＥ ＭＥ

Clary was happy, so Simon was happy.  
That's how things were supposed to go.  
But yeah, no.  
And when she invited him to watch  
Mean Girls on wednesday October Third,  
wearing pink; he barely noticed.  
What he noticed was Jace.  
The blonde did not bother  
to try to talk to him anymore.  
Was it a relief ?  
Certainly should've been.  
Truly wasn't.  
Silent movie.  
Except for a snort and a 'she doesn't even go here.' yelled too loud by a certain blonde.  
Simon was shooketh.  
Clary just chuckled and  
ran a hand in his blond mane.  
Of course, he was a nerd.  
Perfection among the perfect ones.  
Simon wanted to puke.  
Not really.  
Sadly.  
The dopey grin was killing his angry vibe.


	14. ＨＵＮＴ ＭＥ

School was cool.  
School was huge.  
It was easy to avoid people at school.  
Simon liked school.  
He also liked Jace, a lot more now  
that he knew the other was a nerd as well.  
Shoot.  
Jace was also walking toward him.  
Simon turned around and walked away.  
It was a thing of his lately.  
We all have our things...


	15. ＨＡＵＮＴ ＭＥ

"Raphael !" Simon yelled.  
He was met with a raise of an eyebrow  
and a sigh. "What do you want ?"  
"No... Nothing mate." Simon patted   
hid friend's shoulder, twice and walked away.  
Avoiding Clary was hard.  
But Sheamus couldn't avoid his magical   
friend or his very determined boyfriend.  
He sighed and let himself be dragged around.  
A very long talk he did not want to have ensued.


	16. ＴＡＵＮＴ ＭＥ

"Raphael !" Simon called out.  
The other did not bother to turn around.  
"Do not use me. Just walk away."  
Simon chuckled.  
"You, me, saturday, we'll eat chinese.  
With Jace and Clary. Thanks Lad."  
Simon did not walk, no, he ran away.  
Still heard Raphael growl.  
So he chuckled, again.


	17. ＳＴＡＲＴＬＥ ＭＥ

"Oh hey Simon, you... Brought someone..."  
"Oh hey Clary, you... Are trying to play matchmaker again..."  
Raphael snorted.  
Jace chuckled.  
The girl chuckled.  
The girl was Maia.  
The girl was pretty cool.  
The girl was also seriously onto a girl,  
hint, redhead.  
But the girl was also seriously onto comics.  
Clary was an awful matchmaker,  
but hey, Simon had won a friend.  
Aaaaaaaaand Jace stained Raphael's jacket.  
Jace also tried to fix things  
with water and paper tissues.  
Jace wouldn't shut his mouth all the while.  
Simon sighed and smacked Jace's hands away.  
And off they were, he and Raphael of course.  
Night over.


	18. ＡＮＮＯＹ ＭＥ

A huff.  
A groan.  
Two eyebrows shot up.  
Talking about supportive friends.  
They all seemed clearly  
unimpressed by Simon's antics.  
"Avoiding is sulking. Sulking is moping.  
Beware Sandy McBroody,  
or when you'll explode,  
because you will, it won't be pretty."  
Simon rolled his eyes at Magnus' words  
and just stabbed his steak for the twelfth time.  
"Dios Mio, leave that poor dead cow alone.  
Why did you even take meat, it's not kosher..."  
Simon growled and stabbed his steak once again, it was satisfying, so what ?  
He glared at Alec, daring him to utter a word,  
the other just shrugged.


	19. ＳＨＡＴＴＥＲ ＭＥ

**Light my heart up baby**  
 **like a matchstick ♫**  
Oh he did.   
He did and it hurt now.  
Moping sounded about  
the right thing to do.  
Maia did not agree.  
Neither did Magnus or Alec.  
Yeah, Alec would give his opinion now.  
Simon liked him a lot more like that.  
Movie night at his house  
was somewhat settled.   
Most of his friends showed up.  
Except for Clary...  
That hurt too.


	20. ＣＲＵＳＨ ＨＥＲ

Clary was standing in front of   
his locker the following day.  
She knew.  
He could tell.  
Or he thought so.  
But she just hugged him.  
Tears rolling down her cheeks.  
It was over.  
Apparently.  
Simon swallowed the lump in his throat   
and just wrapped his arms around her.  
Because he loved Clary   
ten times more than he could ever love Jace.


	21. ＡＶＥＮＧＥ ＨＥＲ ?

**"WAYLAND ! WHAT THE WACKADOODLEDOO ??"**

That's what Jace was met with when he walked out of history.

A tired sigh moved his chest,  
"Stop right there. She broke up with me."

"What ? No. She would never. She loves you, and you hurt her ! So I... I have to hurt you..? Maybe..?"

Jace scoffed and walked away.  
Simon ran after him.  
Unconsciously playing with his feelings was one thing, playing with Clary's was another.  
"No."  
Jace frowned and turned around. "No..?"  
"No." Simon repeated.  
"No..?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.  
"No. You don't get to do this. I know I didn't give you the shovel talk, cause I thought we were way past that. But that doesn't give you the right to hurt my best friend."

Jace tilted his head to the side, his eyes turning fond but bittersweet. "We weren't good for each other. Clary was just courageous enough to end things while I was fine with letting them rot."

"Oh." Simon furrowed his brows. "Answer me this though, what is there not to love about Clarissa Adele Fairchild ?"

Nothing." Jace answered truthfully. "I would know, I did." He shrugged. "We just craved for something different. Untold feelings and hidden secrets didn't help either."

Simon chuckled and patted Jace's shoulder.  
"Listen very carefully. A wise and beautiful philosophe once said :  
**"If you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared that it'll cause problems. Even if you're scared that it will burn your life to the ground, you say it, and you say it loud and you go from there."**  
He smiled a little, trying to not choke on his tied tongue, mouth full of untold feelings. "So if you think you can fix things with Clary, just talk with her, okay ? She'll understand."

Jace smiled back, small but genuine. "I'll think about it." He said before walking away.

"Oh. Hey Jace !" Simon called, making the other turn around. "I think this is the longest conversation we ever had." He smiled, proud of himself before walking away too, leaving the other one a bit bewildered.


	22. ＰＯＫＥ ＭＥ

Movie Night at Simon's house was scheduled, again.

This time, his best friend would attend.

Clary and Simon would say every word along with the movie.

Maia would throw popcorn at them.

"Ewwww. You two are sappy."

Simon and Clary glanced at each other, grinned proudly and let out, in sync : "Why thank you."

She threw yet another popcorn at them.

Simon caught it in his mouth.

Magnus clapped.

"There's nothing great about that." Raphael had said.

"I love you too." Came Simon's answer.

And Raphael smiled.

A real smile.

Maia took a picture.

"I hate you all."

"We love you too." Everybody instinctively answered, Alec included.

Magnus blinked a few times before kissing his boyfriend's cheek who hadn't even realized.

Soon, movie was over.

They decided to play a game.

Pictionary.

Now, a neophyte might believe being in a team with Clary meant winning because she was an artist.

But it truly meant watching the perfectionist in her try to make one single good drawing within the minute they had.

Clary's team lost.

Maia and Simon didn't mind much.

They celebrated it even.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, please point out any mistake because this is still a beta version. (May my dot not sound too sharp.)


End file.
